


Repercussions of Time Drift

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [46]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives, Reunions, Sequel, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sequel to Five Years. Sara and Leonard reunite with the team after 5 years and break some news to them.





	Repercussions of Time Drift

**Author's Note:**

> So back fro CCFicWithAPic, toxic-swan and I put together a fic titled Five Years where Captain Canary was stranded in the past together. I had a lot of fun writing it, and it got some great love. 
> 
> However, there were multiple requests for a sequel, many asking for one specific detail to be included. I figured that it would be fun to write, although real life got in the way for me. Luckily, I finally got time to write it over my winter break, so it's here for you all to enjoy!

As soon as the anachronism was corrected, Ray dove forward to hug Sara and Leonard. “You’re not dead!”

“Nope,” Sara shook her head as she returned the hug. “Still very alive.”

“We missed you too, Raymond,” Leonard admitted. “Now can you let us go?”

“Sorry,” Ray released them. “It’s been a while and we all thought you two were, well, dead.”

“It was only a week,” Mick muttered as he greeted the formerly lost teammates. “You gotta stop making me think you’re dead.”

“I would if I could stop these things from happening to me,” Leonard replied. “And it’s only been a week for you all? Sara and I have spent five years here.”

“Five years?” Ray repeated.

“Yeah, Ray,” Sara nodded. “Since you all left us in 1906 when the quake happened.”

“Pretty got the times wrong,” Mick stated sullenly. “Your comms went down and we had to make a call.”

“Gideon detected the block you were on suffered extreme damage,” Ray explained as they began to walk back to the Waverider. “All of us didn’t want to admit it, but it seemed too likely that you were both dead. So we pulled out and went back to the temporal zone. It took us a few days to get up the courage to tell Mr. Lance and Lisa, then we went back to anachronism duty.”

Sara sighed. “Well, this won’t be the first time Dad’s found out I’m back from the dead.”

“Same goes for my sister,” Leonard added.

“They’ll be happy to see you though,” Ray said positively. “And so will the others when they see you alive.”

“You aren’t on a tight schedule, are you?” Sara asked. “Because Len and I have to deal with some things here.”

“Like what?” Mick scoffed. “You two put down roots or something?”

Sara looked to Leonard. Neither Ray nor Mick seemed to have noticed the wedding rings yet. She couldn’t help but wonder how much longer it would take before they did. Whenever they did, another hug from Ray was certain to follow.

“Something like that,” Leonard replied.

Sara nodded. “We need to clear out our apartment. We’ve been here for five years. Some things hold...sentimental value.”

Ray grinned happily. “Don’t worry. We’ll just borrow the jumpship and get you there.”

* * *

 

Leonard held up the photograph from their wedding day. “Probably should show this to the team after telling them we got hitched.”

“It’d be just enough shock value tell them we’re husband and wife,” Sara replied as she closed her suitcase. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to see everyone again. It took a lot longer though this time.”

“Thought we’d be spending the rest of our lives here,” Leonard remarked as he wrapped the wedding photo up and placed it in his own suitcase. Everything they wanted to bring back to the Waverider was within the two cases. Mick and Ray were pawning off everything else. As far as the other tenants were concerned, a long lost relative had died and the Snarts were moving out to be with the remaining family. As cliche as it was, it did work.

“It’s back to life before the quake now,” Sara said, smiling a little.

Leonard look back up at her. “How much back to normal though?”

“What do you mean?” Sara shrugged. “Same old, same old. Saving the world, jumping about time, dealing with the team.”

“And us?”

Leonard remembered the days of Ray and Kendra. He’d known it was doomed from the start, although those two getting time displaced had been unexpected. Rip had explained time drift to them all before. Even though he and Sara were very different from the Boy Scout and Bird Girl, Leonard couldn’t help but worry that the happiness they’d found was going to slip away.

But Sara shook her head. “We’ll still be together. There’s a reason I said yes, Len.”

“That wasn’t because of time drift, I hope.”

“Absolutely not,” Sara reached over and took his left hand. “I loved you before we were even stranded. These five years have been the equivalent of getting shut in a closet together. It finally got us to more than me and you. I’ll just be your captain now as well as your wife.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Leonard replied.

“Wife or captain?”

He smirked. “Both.”

Sara leaned over and kissed him. “Good. Now, ready to break the news to everyone?”

“I’m even ready to tell your father. Wonder how he’ll take to finding out his youngest daughter married Captain Cold?”

“Ooo,” Sara hummed as she picked up her suitcase. “How about I make sure to reiterate that you’re a hero now?”

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Leonard drawled out as Sara entered the bridge with him, both were back to their normal twenty-first century clothing. 

Amaya grinned. “Ray really wasn’t kidding.”

“You doubted me?” the man frowned.

“All we had was your word, buddy,” Nate said, patting him on the back. “It seemed like they were dead until you actually brought them back here.”

Leonard snorted. “Clearly you had a lot of faith this week.”

“The situation seemed unlikely for you two to have survived,” Stein said as he approached them. “Clearly, we were mistaken. I think we should all know by now that nothing can keep either of you down.”

“Good to see you too, Professor,” Leonard said, shaking his hand.

Sara smiled at them before intercepting a hug from Jax. She laughed as she rocked her little brother back and forth. In the five years she’d been gone, she missed him so much.

“So were you captain while I was away?” she inquired.

“Grey nominated me himself,” Jax told her proudly. “But I’m giving it right back to you.”

“He did a wonderful job,” Amaya complimented as she came forward and Leonard and Nate had an awkward greeting. “I’ve missed having you around though.”

Sara hugged her as well. “I’ve missed you too, girl.”

Jax’s eyes widened suddenly. “Uhhh Sara? What’s on your finger?”

“Ah,” Sara held up her hand so they could see it better.

“When did you get married?” Amaya asked.

“What?” Ray shouted, perking up.

“She ain’t the only one,” Mick eyed his partner’s hand. “How come you didn’t say anything earlier?”

Leonard started to smirk. “You never asked. We were waiting to see who would notice first.”

“Wow,” Ray marveled. “Mazel tov.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Stein nodded in agreement.

“Huh,” Nate looked between them. “The last time we saw you two, you were dancing around each other. Now it’s been a week and you’re married.”

“A week for you, but five years for us,” Sara said. “It wasn’t smooth sailing to get to this point, but it’s worth it.”

“We should have a party for you two,” Ray suggested excitedly. “A really late wedding reception.”

“That’s a great idea,” Amaya agreed.

Before Sara could respond, Gideon chimed in from above. “As joyous as you all are at the return of the captain and Mr. Snart, I would like to perform a medical scan on both to make sure neither of them are bringing back any illnesses or diseases from 1911.”

Nate shrugged. “She’s got a point, especially since you were living in the city.”

“It wouldn’t hurt though,” Sara decided. “Len?”

He nodded. “She’s not going to find anything. We made sure to be as santiatary as we could there.”

“We’ll come with you guys,” Amaya said. “You can tell us everything that happened to you while you were stranded.”

“You gotta tell me how many banks you knocked off,” Mick pleaded to Leonard. “Was it easy?”

“I lost count,” Leonard replied with a shrug. “But I wound up working as a banker after I came back to Sara.”

“You were a banker?” Jax squawked.

Mick shook his head. “Can’t believe you just said that, Boss.”

* * *

 

“No trace of infectious diseases, and all harmful bacteria acquired from the era you’ve been living in have been obliterated.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Leonard said as he rose from the chair. “You’re a lot better than the doctors in the city.”

“Naturally,” was the AI’s response as Sara took his place in the chair.

“So,” Ray grinned. “What was the wedding like?”

“Small,” Leonard told him.

“We had a few friends over,” Sara elaborated. “It was nothing fancy. We have a photo of us that I can grab right now.”

“I haven’t finished my scan yet,” Gideon protested as Sara climbed out of the chair.

“It’ll be super quick!” Sara promised as she took off out of the room. “I just have to get it out of a suitcase. It’s not like I’ll drop dead between now and a few minutes later.

Gideon gave an exasperated sigh, or at least as exasperated as an AI could sound. “Very well then, Captain. But you still need to complete your medical scan.”

“And I will,” Sara promised. “Be back in a few.”

Leonard couldn’t help but smile at her antics. She’d been feeling a little off in the past few weeks. It hadn’t helped that she had been working harder at the department store lately so her hours wouldn’t be cut back. Since they’d gone on vacation and found the team, Sara had started to seem better.

“Here!” Sara called out as she returned a few minutes later and handed Leonard the frame. “See, Gideon? Not dead.”

“How fortunate. Now please take a seat and let me complete the medical scan.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sara muttered as she sat back down.

Amaya looked over at the picture and smiled. “You two look really happy in this.”

“Thank you.”

“Whoa, wait a second,” Jax took the frame out of Leonard’s hands. “Is Snart actually smiling in that?”

Ray leaned over to get a look at the photo. “Hey, you’re right!”

“Snart smiling?” You’ve got to be,” Nate stopped dead. “Shut the front door!”

“‘course he’s smiling,” Mick scoffed. “He just married one of the most badass women alive.”

“I agree with Mr. Rory,” Stein said. “Not just that, but he married the woman he loves.”

Leonard gazed over at Sara and shook his head in amusement. For a bunch of misfits who hadn’t noticed they were married, they sure could pick up on something small so quickly.

* * *

 

Sara was starting to get impatient. She’d been in the chair nearly twice as long as Leonard had. However, Gideon had not yet given her the all clear. It made no sense why she was being kept for so long. She’d come into contact with almost everything as Leonard had, but he’d gotten out quicker.

“Is everything okay, Gideon?” she asked as the others continued to discuss the wedding photo.

“Just verifying something,” the AI answered. “But the scan is nearly complete.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “Gideon, Sara isn’t sick, is she?”

Sara’s heart beat a little faster until Gideon replied that no, Sara was completely healthy.

“Well then,” Sara sat up. “So I’m free to go with nothing to worry about?”

“Yes and no. There is something that you need to know, Captain Lance.”

“Snart,” Sara corrected. “It’s Snart now.”

“She decided to go traditional,” Leonard added.

Jax raised his eyebrows. “You’re married to Captain Cold AND you took his last name? Anything else we need to know about?”

“Yes,” Gideon interrupted. “Congratulations, Captain Snart. You’re pregnant.”

Everyone in the room went quiet. Slowly, Sara lowered herself back down onto the chair.

“What did you say, Gideon?” she questioned, softly.

“You’re pregnant,” Gideon repeated. “There are elevated levels of HCG present in your body. You’re just over eight weeks along.”

No one in the room still said a word, but all of them were staring at her or Leonard. Her husband had a stunned look on his face as his eyes dropped down to her stomach. Sara followed his gaze. The early nineteen hundreds were certainly not the same as the twenty-first century when it came to birth control, although they’d stopping bothering so much with it after officially tying the knot. However, they hadn’t been actively trying for a kid. At least she now knew why she’d been feeling so off lately.

“Congratulations?” Ray offered finally.

“Thanks,” Sara murmured, still processing that there was a tiny human product growing inside her now.

Leonard started to smile. The smile told Sara that he was okay with this new, unexpected development. That was good news because even though this was freaking her out, there was also a small growing bubble of happiness.

“I guess we had more surprises for you guys than we thought,” Sara told them.

Leonard turned to Mick. “So how do you feel about becoming an uncle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! There's the tiny human product everyone was hoping for.
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
